


You Can't Pick Your Family (until you can)

by FyreFaerie



Series: Family Bonds (tie us together) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU backstory, Anxiety, Kidnapping, M/M, No one gets hurt, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: Sometimes family finds its way into your life without your knowledge or permission.





	You Can't Pick Your Family (until you can)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know the tags sound serious but I promise there's no lasting damage to either of our boys. Promise. 
> 
> But please heed them. If your have a sensitivity to any of those topics this is not the fic for you.

It was a blessedly slow morning for Katsuki Yuuri. He had a late day because there was a combination of fittings and interviews that he needed to move around town for. Which meant that his coach had given him the spare two hours that morning to do with as he wanted instead of having to make the 30 minute trek to the rink, warm up, skate for twenty minutes then have to shower and make it back to the studio in time for his prep for his first interview.

After sleeping in an extra hour, Yuuri decided to go shopping for something nice for his and Victor's dinner that evening. As he walked to the small market he preferred the sudden presence of a large black car pulling along side him made him hurry. He'd been told to beware such a thing because of some kidnappings that had happend recently. Before he could duck into a close by eatery a large man in a black coat was suddenly in front of him and he was being shoved into the car head first.

A bag was shoved over his head and his pleas were ignored as the car sped up. In his head Yuuri kept chanting to himself that the other kidnappings had been dealt with after a simple exchange of money. No one had been hurt. No one had been brutalized. It was just a money thing. He kept the chant up in his head and was vaguely calmer when the car stopped and he was pulled out and forcefully led away.

The accents of the men holding him were harsh enough and thick enough Yuuri couldn't understand most of it but the few words he got were enough to make him quiver. 《Damages.》 《Bleed》《Worth 》《Boss》《Pretty》. None of those comforted him as he was led into a pleasantly warm room and pushed into a soft chair.

"What have you idiots done?" This Russian he could understand and could even place it as a cultured accent. "I said pick him up and to be careful. Gentle even." The pure rage in the voice made Yuuri instinctively freeze. That cultured voice belonged to a predator and his hind brain stopped all noticeable movement. 

"Tolya, make certain that the young men who escorted our guest are duly reprimanded for their treatment of Mr. Katsuki. Severely if you like." The cultured voice made the last sentence sound friendly despite the obvious threat. The owner of the hands that had put him in the chair murmured something and then left with a gentle click of a door latch.

Suddenly the bag was removed and Yuuri met the man behind the voice. He was an older man with silver white hair and dark eyes. There was little kindness in them and Yuuri instantly was terrified of him. Between the dark eyes and the harsh cut of his expensive suit, Yuuri swallowed in terror.

"My apologies for the actions of my subordinates. They tend to forget their place." The man studied Yuuri while settling into a chair at the other end of a bearskin rug in front of a large fireplace. The entire room screamed old opulence and Yuuri tried not to faint at the realization that he was in the home of what had to be mafia.

The man gestured to a pot of something good gently steaming on a cart beside his seat. "Tea?"

Yuuri took a moment to draw a slow shaky breath before respectfully declining. "No... thank you sir." 

"It's a lovely blend I had brought in to enjoy while viewing your latest success. A very beautiful performance." The man let out a low breath. "And your exhibition piece with Victor... well I once had the chance to look upon the face of a holy statue and even that moving experience could not compare with the feelings of peace and love your shared exhibition gave my soul."

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri stared at the man. "You're... a fan?" He asked in a vaguely strangled voice.

"Very much so. After Victor left Russia to train you I had to know what our country's Legend was seeing that would draw him away." Pouring two cups of tea, the man held one out and Yuuri rose partly to take it. He wasn't about to turn it down. 

After a sip the man continued with a light smile. "It took some time but I finally saw what he saw. It was not the sometimes shaky performances or the stamina of a triathlete. It was that your skating was honest. Pure. Something his skating had been lacking in recent times. Now he has returned to the skating world and in his performances I see that same honesty and purity again. Most refreshing."

Yuuri nodded because he wasn't sure what else to do. Every person ever put into the spotlight worried about being kidnapped by a crazed fan. But never in his wildest dreams did he think a mafioso would kidnap him.

"My guy inside the rink tells me he has never seen Victor so happy... It pleases my heart to know he is happy again. And you are the source of that happiness." The man nodded to himself and sipped some more tea. "So long as you and Victor are happy with one another in am pleased with the situation. However."

Yuuri straightened and gripped his untouched tea tighter. He knew that this wasn't going to be all goodness and tea.

"However," the man continued. "If either of you become a drain on the other I will make certain to pull you apart. For the good of you both."

Staring blankly at a member of the mafia was probably a bad idea but Yuuri wasn't certain how to respond. 

The man shook his head and chuckled, face actually warming fully. "But I can tell that is very unlikely to occur. The feelings between you are almost physically visible. Be good to him Mr Katsuki and he will always love you."

Nodding quickly, Yuuri tried to bring himself out of his panic enough to actually speak.

"Good. That is all I wanted to say to you Mr. Katsuki. Have a good day." With a quick double snap of his fingers there was someone else in the room and the bag was back. The tea cup was removed from his hands and he was taken back out to a car and the drive seemed to go faster the second time.

When the car came to a stop he was shuffled out and the hood was removed before the car sped away. He looked around and had a moment to freak out when he realized that he was in front of the studio he was supposed to give his first interview in. A glance at his watch showed he was actually a few minutes early.

Gulping in a slow breath, Yuuri rebuked himself mentally as he drew his phone out of his pocket with a shaky hand. He'd had his phone the entire time. A few taps later it was ringing and he moved into the sitting area just inside the doors of the studio.

"YUURI! Did you miss me so much that you had to call after less than two hours?" 

Victor's voice made Yuuri slump into a chair. "Victor-"

Something in his one word made Victor drop his cute tone. "Are you ok?" Victor asked in a serious voice.

"Yes... probably. Mostly. Kind of scared but most ok. And I've either sweated so much my pants are wet or I've lost control of my bladder. Not sure which." Yuuri said with the slow breathing that he'd learned to control his anxiety.

"Where are you? Are you safe? What happend? I'm coming." Victor said and in the background Yurio could be heard asking what had happened. 

"At the studio for my interview this morning. I'm inside and there's cameras and security so... pretty safe I think. And I don't have any idea of what that was. I was taken by a fan. A fan in the mafia.... but he didn't ask for an autograph." He said the last a little hysterically.

Victor cursed in the proud old Russian way and then yelled at someone to get him a taxi. "You're ok, Yuuri. You got away and you're safe. Just breath." He shifted his voice to a soft lulling tone and almost crooned to the shaken man.

The twenty minutes it took for Victor to get there seemed to pass between one breath and the next and Yuuri assumed it was just shock or something because Victor's voice was in the phone until it was beside his ear.

Shaking so hard his glasses slipped sideways, Yuuri's arms went around Victor and he breathed in the scent of cold, lip ointment and sharpness that always clung to skaters fresh from the rink. "We have a scary fan." Yuuri said when he'd found his voice.

Victor chuckled and little ruggedly. "We knew this."

Yuuri shook his head. "No... this guy had money and guys and was mafia. Victor we have a mafioso invested in our relationship. I got the shovel talk from a mafioso fan!" 

Victor's mouth dropped open and his eyes went flat and dark. "Oh... him."

"You know him?!" Yuuri almost shrieked.

Victor's eyes went a little shifty before he sighed. "You know my parents are gone."

"They died in an accident when you were 7." Yuuri said with a frown. This was not the question he was expecting. 

Reaching out, Victor petted Yuuri's cheek. "Yes. A car bomb. Mafia planted meant for me... because I am my mother's son."

Yuuri leaned into Victor, his lover's pain taking his own fear from him. "Why your mother's son?"

"That man you met is her father. And she was his only child... and I am her only child." Victor got a tense look and studied Yuuri's face, looking for so wm sign of disgust.

"Oh." Yuuri took that in and blinked as he realized exactly what that meant. "You're a mafia heir."

"No!" Victor denied quickly. "When my mother was born, her father... well... made sure that everyone knew she would have no place in that world. She never did... until she died. Then her father made another.... statement about me. This one has held. And my life has stayed seperate from his."

"Oh." Yuuri said again. "That was your grandfather. Your grandfather is a mafioso." 

Victor nodded and looked pained. "I've met him three times. Once at their funeral, then at my first international gold win, and last time at my first Olympics."

Yuuri slowly blinked and nodded. "That makes sense. Shovel talks usually come from family."

Petting Yuuri's face, Victor's eyes shined with tears. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's not. It's his... only his." Yuuri said with a steadying breath. He smiled a little for Victor's benefit. "Let's go home... I don't think I can do this interview."

Victor nodded. "Yakov will explain for us." Standing he drew Yuuri up and led him away to where the older man was waiting beside his car.

A moment of quiet explanation and Yakov nodded before getting into the car.

Once in the backseat, Victor snuggled Yuuri close with a kiss, never noticing the black car that pulled away after they left and disappeared back into the city.


End file.
